The Blood Calls
by A naughty mouse
Summary: Sesshomaru is suffering from a blood lust and stumbles across Kagome KS
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru could feel the blood boiling in his veins, could feel the heat from the desire rising in his body, could taste the need for blood. He glanced at the small child on Ah-Un. She was small and innocent, a tempting treat. He looked away, very much aware of the two-headed dragon's weariness of him as well as Jaken. He needed blood desperately. He turned from the path and began to walk away.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Rin asked innocently. Sesshomaru looked at her over his shoulder for a minute before saying, "I have business to attend to. I will find you when I am done." With that he disappeared into the woods, eager to put some distance between him and the easy meal.

Sesshomaru found the woods very relaxing. It wasn't enough to ease the pain and strain caused by the blood lust, but it was a start. The only true cure for his issue was fresh blood. At the moment, there was none, not even a suicidal woodland creature. Sesshomaru stalked through the woods, searching for something to relieve the pain in his body and mind. Something who's blood would run hot into his mouth.

Kagome trudged along at the back of the group, dragging her aching feet along with her.

"Inuyasha, can't we take a break yet?" she whined.

"No we can't take a break! We need to cover more ground before dark."

"But Inuyasha-"

"No break!"

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha at this point became intimate with the ground and a very mad Kagome made sure to stomp on his back as she walked over to a clearing in the woods just off the trail.

"Yes, I believe a good, long rest would do us some good," Miroku said, smirking as he followed Sango over to the clearing. A loud slap echoed throughout the forest as his hand slipped a little further south than it should have. Inuyasha hauled himself up off the ground and jumped up into a tree to sulk.

Kagome got out a few packs of ramen and a pot to boil the water in. She felt relieved that they were getting a break so she could take care of the blisters on her feet. She was apparently not done growing and as a result her feet were now too big for her loafers. She sighed, wondering how long it would be before she would be able to go back to her own time and get some new shoes at the very least. She also noticed her skirt seemed to be getting shorter and her shirt seemed to be getting a little tighter around the chest area. Unfortunately there didn't seem to be much she could do about any of this until she could get home which wouldn't be any time soon judging by Inuyasha's recent attitudes.

"I'm going to get some firewood to build a fire," Kagome announced, already halfway to the woods.

"Would you like me to do that for you Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head.

"It'll be good for me; relaxing. You could go get the water for me though," Kagome suggested. Sango picked up the pot and disappeared into the woods. "Hey! If there's a hot spring we could bathe later!" Kagome shouted in the direction that Sango disappeared into as she entered the woods herself. A faint 'alright' reached her ears. Kagome then turned back to her quest for wood to build a fire.

Sesshomaru could smell the scent of humans, demons, and a hanyou entering the woods.

'_Blood, fresh blood,' _his mind moaned, desperate for the blood pounding through the travelers' veins. Sesshomaru changed directions, heading for the smell of his chosen victims. The woods were dead silent as he glided through the trees, just above the ground, a predator intent on his prey. He came to a sudden stop as he came closer to one of the humans in the woods.

The human had long, raven black hair, soft, tanned skin, and wore clothes that were far from descent. A low growl escaped Sesshomaru's throat as he watched her crouch down for a piece of wood to add to the pile in her arms. She stood up suddenly and dropped the wood she was carrying.

'_Damn! Does she know I'm here?'_ Sesshomaru thought as he watched her eye the trees and reach for the weapons that she had apparently forgotten. Sesshomaru froze, every muscle tense as he held perfectly still, hoping she wouldn't notice him there. She gave up and picked the wood back up off the ground, resuming her search. Sesshomaru followed her silently, watching her as she found and gathered up a full armload of firewood.

Sesshomaru's blood rang for hers, wanting to feel the hot liquid run down her hands and arms from his claws and her bloody body. He wanted to slaughter her and revel in the feel of it. Something else also seemed to nag at the back of his mind, something else he apparently wanted. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, so decided to watch her for now.

'_I have all the time in the world to kill the wench,'_ he thought. _'For now, I shall content myself to watch.'_ Eventually the girl finished gathering her wood and headed back to the clearing she had emerged from. Sesshomaru followed her, keeping to the woods and hiding his scent from his half-brother in the tree not ten yards from him.

Kagome dropped the wood next to the stone circle Miroku had constructed while she was in the woods. The kindly monk offered to start the fire for her, but Kagome declined, wanting to practice herself. She set the medium pieces of wood up into a teepee shape, then put the smaller kindling into the opening created by the wood, making sure to leave air for the fire to feed off of. Once this was done she set down to using her flint to create sparks in the hopes of starting to fire. There was no spark to speak of. Kagome started again, hopeful of good results. No such luck. Kagome growled, glaring at the wood and flint in turn. Miroku stifled a snicker and turned away, knowing better than to offer his assistance again. Kagome continued to assault the wood and flint until Inuyasha got fed up with the noise and did it for her. Now Kagome's glare was directed at the hanyou who did not seem to notice as he went back to his tree. Kagome then proceeded to make their dinner.

As all of this took place, Kagome tried her best to shake the feeling she was being watched. It had started when she was in the woods, gathering firewood. She could have sworn someone was following her. No one seemed to be there when she looked, but still the feeling wouldn't go away.

The ramen was done so Inuyasha chose to come down from his tree and stop sulking for the moment. Everyone took their dinner and sat around the fire. Shippo sat next to Inuyasha, something he did every night. He secretly liked it when Inuyasha picked on him. He thought of him as a brother and Inuyahsa's constant teasing made it seem more realistic. Kirara sat next to Sango who sat a little closer to Miroku than normal. It seemed every night the gap between the two got smaller and smaller around the campfire. Kagome sat on the other side of Inuyasha and Miroku. She watched her little family enjoy their dinner and closely monitored Inuyasha's teasing of Shippo.

"Kagome, when I got the water I noticed a hot spring, we could go bathe," Sango suggested during a lull in conversation.

"Can I come too?" Shippo asked excitedly. He loved baths with Kagome and Sango.

"Of course," Kagome answered with a smile.

"Perhaps we could also be permitted to-"

"NO!" Kagome and Sango both cut the perverted monk off. He didn't seem to be offended to badly which caused great concern between Kagome and Sango as to how much privacy they would be allowed for their bath.

Once the meal was over the two girls and Shippo prepared to leave, ready to take their bath.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome laid down the ground rules for Miroku and begged Inuyasha to keep an eye on the pervert. Both men reluctantly agreed, but Sesshomaru knew better than to assume that meant anything other than air was passing over their lips.

'_I believe it's time to head to the springs…'_

OK guys, that's the first chapter of this story. I know it's short, but I was in a hurry and wanted to get this out. Unfortunately for anyone who reads this, I can not guarantee when I will update, especially since The Truth of it All (my other story) is going to take precedence over this. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Advice is welcome, but please, no flames. I'll cry like a baby.


	2. Troubling Waters

Wow, I forgot to add the usual mumbojumbo at the beginning of the first chapter! OOoops! I don't own Inuyasha or anything there-from. I just own a Sessy plushy and have another story I have written. Please feel free to check out my other stories and review them. I would greatly appreciate it! I

I was going to update this sooner, but I wanted to update my other story, "The Truth of It All" first. That didn't happen. I got two reviews yesterday asking for this to be updated, so here it is. Thanks to all of my reviewers. Please, keep those reviews coming. I enjoy it when my readers tell me what they like and dislike about my story and give suggestions. So please, feel free!

Sesshomaru only has one arm (that is a lot harder to write into the story than I thought it would be, so I'm sorry if there are any inconsistencies in that area. Please tell me if there are. I'll fix them). I'll probably make this rated M after this, just because it seems to be getting kinda violent, but we'll see.

This story is going to explore Sesshomaru's darker, more violent, less refined side. It will eventually turn into a sort of romance, but it could take a while. Here ya go!

Sesshomaru silently followed the two women and kit to the hot springs, enjoying the feel stalking prey gave him. He found a place to hide where he would have a good view but could avoid being seen. He watched as the trio stripped down and entered the hot springs. The display added new fire to Sesshomaru's blood and desire, something he decided to ignore for the time being.

The girls leaned against the edges of the hot spring, the water just covering what required covering. The little kit dug around in a large yellow satchel that the one girl had brought down with them and pulled out a large item that Sesshomaru could not quite identify. The kit handed the object to the smaller of the two women who accepted it and unfolded it. It appeared to be a large circular object with a hole in the middle, like a ring. She found a small clear object on the ring and brought it to her mouth. She had soon blown enough air into the ring for it to float on the water and support the kit in the water.

Now that the kit was taken care of and apparently content the two women were free to talk. They talked about the men they had left back at the camp for a while and what a jerk Inuyasha was and how perverted Miroku was. Sesshomaru was not at all interested in their conversations. He was more interested in their blood.

The blood sang in Sesshomaru's ears, slowly getting louder, drowning out the sound of the womens' voices. The fever rose in his veins, making him desperate. He needed blood, _needed_ it; and there it was, right in front of him.

'_They're easy prey. I could kill them right now, let their blood turn the water around them red. But that would be almost too easy. Is it worth it? Should I…'_ Sesshomaru's inner monologue cut off as the kit and one of the women got up to leave the spring. Sesshomaru watched the water slide down the woman's body and rejoin the spring. The kit bounded out of the water, drying himself off with a shake and put his clothes back on. The woman dried herself off with a wooly piece of cloth and put her clothes back on. The kit and the woman then left the spring, heading back to the camp, leaving their comrade behind.

'_Almost too easy…'_

After inflating the inner tube for Shippo, Kagome turned to Sango.

"Is it just me, or has Inuyasha been moodier lately?" Kagome asked.

"I think you're right. He has seemed moodier lately. Do you have any idea what is wrong?"

"Humph, how should I know? Maybe he ate one too many bowls of my ramen raw," Kagome said sarcastically. Sango laughed heartily before suggesting that he had just been getting up on the wrong side of the branch. This started a new fit of laughter to explode from the girls.

"At least he's just grumpy though, and not some lecherous perverted monk," Sango added dryly.

"Oh Sango. It's OK. Miroku means well-"

"I know he _means_ well, but that's not enough! I'm getting so many mixed signals from him that it isn't even funny! I want to know for certain if I'm the only woman in his life or if he really wants 5000 wives!" Sango fumed, beating the water. Kagome resisted the urge to back away from her friend's anger. "I mean, I know he says he loves me but, OH!" Sango squeaked, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Aha! So the truth finally comes out, does it?" Kagome teased. "Tell me about it! All about it, don't leave out a single detail."

"There's not much to tell. We were on Kilala once about a full moon cycle ago. You and Inuyasha were up ahead, scouting. He told me to have Kilala land then told Kilala and Shippo to keep a lookout so we could talk about something important. He took me back into the woods and lead me to a large tree with a large boulder lodged in the roots of it. He had me sit down and knelt down in front of me. Then he told me that he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his days with me. Oh Kagome, it was so romantic!" Sango declared, clasping her hands together as she gazed off into the distance. Kagome could practically see the bubbles and pink, flowery background surrounding the young woman.

"Oh Sango. You are so lucky. I wish something like that would happen to me. I want to fall madly in love with someone and have them make great declarations of love to me in the forest at the base of a tree; or a fast-food line. I'm not picky." Sango just gave her a questioning look.

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome was silent for a minute. She played with the water, making different types of ripples on the surface with her hand.

"It's not that I don't have feelings for Inuyasha. It's just that, well, I guess I've kinda given up on him. He's in love with Kikyou, and if she's what makes him happy, then so be it. I can be the bigger person and step…aside…" Sango was not convinced. The tears gathering at the corners of her friend's eyes gave away her heartache.

"Kagome-"

"It's alright. I'm fine. I guess I'm not as ready to let go as I'd like to think I am," Kagome conceded as she wiped away the tears that had escaped to slide down her cheeks.

"Just forget about him Kagome. He's not worth crying over," Shippo said wisely. Kagome and Sango smiled at him as he continued to Inuyasha-bash.

"He's stupid, and arrogant, self-centered…" The little kitsune was ticking off his list on his fingers as Kagome tried to think of a way to scold him, but she was laughing too hard at his antics.

"You know Shippo, if you don't keep it down, Inuyasha's liable to hear you," Sango teased.

"His hearing's good, but that mongrel's hearing isn't that good!"

"Hey! Who're you calling a mongrel!" Inuyasha's voice faintly reached them. The girls burst out laughing while Shippo started to shake violently.

"Boy, maybe his hearing is that good!"

"Hey! Why are you listening to us?" Kagome shouted when she thought about his responding. Her challenge was met with silence. "Hey Inuyasha! SIT!" A loud thud resounded through the air, causing a new round of laughing to start up.

Sesshomaru watched the girl and the kit walk away, leaving the one girl behind. She leaned against the wall of the spring, just soaking up the water. Her eyes slid closed, and Sesshomaru decided to take his chance.

Sesshomaru slipped out of his hiding place and shot forward, fangs bared and eyes blood red. As he hit the water the girl became aware of his presence, opened her eyes, and screamed. Sesshomaru grabbed her and slammed her roughly into the wall of the hot spring, making her cry out. He took a moment to savor his catch before hauling her bodily out of the water. The girl continued to scream, and her scent gave off the distinct smell of fear. This caused Sesshomaru's blood to sing, wanting her blood even more. He grabbed her throat and threw her to the ground. He brought himself to the ground, his knees on either side of her, fangs extended to tear into her.

"SANGO!" A woman's voice called from behind him. Sesshomaru turned his head to see the other girl accompanied by the monk brandishing his staff and an irate Inuyasha. The woman beneath him started punching him and kicking at him. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to her with a wicked smile. He momentarily released his grip on Sango's throat and backhanded her across the face. Her head snapped to the side, emitting a painful snap.

"YOU BASTARD DON'T TOUCH HER!" Miroku roared, preparing to open his wind tunnel.

"No! Don't! You'll get her too!" Kagome yelled, grabbing Miroku's arm. She could see the pain in his eyes as Miroku realized there was little he could do to save Sango.

"What's wrong with you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha demanded, sword drawn and battle face in place.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, half-breed," Sesshomaru snarled, tightening his grip on the girl's throat causing blood to appear. Sesshomaru's senses went crazy when the smell of the blood reached his nose. He looked down at his victim with blood red eyes, elongated fangs, and a mind that was desperate for blood. In the back of his mind a tiny restless voice called, trying to distract him. He deemed the voice a nuisance and focused instead on how best to kill the girl.

Sango for her part couldn't move. Sesshomaru had her pinned down and her entire body hurt. She was petrified, wondering desperately if this was how she was going to die. Not even in a battle with Naraku but instead at the hands of a demon who more than likely had no idea what was going on in the midst of his bloodlust. _'Kohaku, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you! Oh please, don't let me die here like this!'_

"Sesshomaru, please, _please_ don't do this! We can work this out!" Kagome begged on the verge of tears.

"That's the thing wench, there is nothing to work out," Sesshomaru said coolly as he tightened his grip on Sango's throat again, successfully causing her to pass out. He let go of her throat and slid a claw down her cheek, staining her porcelain cheek red. He licked the blood off of her cheek, enjoying the taste of blood and the sound of the monk's indignation at his actions.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, STOP!" Miroku screamed, trying desperately to think of what to do to save Sango.

"I can't use the Wind Scar because I will kill Sango, but maybe I can knock him off of her, then use the wind tunnel to suck the bastard up," Inuyasha whispered, confident that Sesshomaru was too wrapped up in what he was doing to listen to what he was saying. Miroku nodded, grateful to be doing something even if they both knew it wasn't going to work. Inuyasha ran forward with a battle-cry and a transformed Tetsiega. Sesshomaru watched with amusement before flicking his poison whip at the young hanyou, successfully knocking him off his course and hurting him. Kagome ran forward and knelt down at Inuyasha's side.

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm alright. The bastard hardly even scratched me," Inuyasha growled out his lie. In reality it hurt like a son-of-a-gun. The poison was starting to seep into his body, slowly paralyzing him.

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha turned a horrible pale color and his muscles tensed greatly. She looked over at Miroku who was watching what was being done to Sango in horror as he slowly sank to his knees, unable to protect the woman he loved. Just in the woods next to her Shippo was hiding with Kirara, shaking the entire bush. Kirara for her part was growling, obviously thinking of ways to save her mistress. Kagome then looked over at Sango and Sesshomaru. Sango was unconscious and bleeding in various places while Sesshomaru watched the blood hungrily before licking it up. This wasn't the Sesshomaru they had encountered before on so many occasions. That Sesshomaru had some standards, standards that did not include grabbing naked women and slowly torturing them. As cruel as it sounded, Sango didn't stand a chance against Sesshomaru, even if she was awake and aware of the world around her. She was in a position she couldn't get out of and was weaponless. Kagome had her spiritual powers, so maybe she could…

Kagome stood up, never taking her eyes off of Sesshomaru. He felt her gaze and met it, turning his attention away from Sango for a moment.

"Inuyasha, I want you to go back to Kaede's and see about an antidote for that poison and get Sango taken care of. Then, I want you to come and save me," Kagome ordered, never taking her eyes away from Sesshomaru's.

"What are you talking about _save_ you? You're not in any danger-"

"Sesshomaru! Let Sango go! She hasn't done anything to you! Take me instead! I'm the one who pulled the Tetsiega out of its resting place and gave it to Inuyasha! Take me, but leave Sango!"

"Kagome! Are you nuts! What are you thin-"

"That would be acceptable." Sesshomaru threw Sango off to the side. She landed on the edge of the spring and then rolled in with a splash. Miroku dove in, completely ignoring the danger he was putting himself in by getting so close to the taiyouki. He hauled Sango out of the water and wrapped her up in his robe.

Sesshomaru slowly walked forward, eyes still crimson and fangs protruding over his bottom lip, until he was five feet from her.

"Sesshomaru, don't you dare-"

"Are you going to kill me Sess-"

"Enough talking," Sesshomaru snapped as he raced forward, grabbing Kagome as he raced forward into the woods with Kagome tucked under his arm.

Ok, that's it for now. I know it's not exactly long, but it's an update. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
